1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental prosthesis and, more particularly, to a dental prosthesis which is easy to manufacture and nontoxic to the human body.
In addition, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing the dental prosthesis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dental prosthesis have been used to restore diseased and missing teeth. As a conventional dental prosthesis, a porcelain such as VITADUR (manufactured by VITA Co. Ltd.) or DUCERAM (manufactured by DUCERA Co. Ltd.) is built up on a post comprising a base metal (e.g., a nickel-cobalt alloy or a cobalt-chromium alloy), a noble metal (e.g., gold or platinum), or an alloy of the base and noble metals, and the resultant body is calcined and heated to obtain a metal fused porcelain crown as a so-called metal bond.
However, in a conventional metal fused porcelain crown, the porcelain must be repeatedly built up on the post to modify the shape until a desired shape is obtained. The manufacture each dental prosthesis consumes therefore much of time.
The most frequently used base metal as a metal constituting the post has a high ionization tendency, and metal ions tend to be eluted. Even if an alloy containing a noble metal is used, a galvanic action between the heterogeneous metals occurs in the oral cavity, so that metal ions tend to be eluted. It is known that the eluted metal ions cause allergic diseases to specific people.